1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for a sheet-like connection member such as a flexible printed circuit or a flexible flat cable.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,240 discloses a conventional connector adapted for connecting a flexible printed circuit (FPC). The electrical connector includes a housing having an insertion cavity for receiving the FPC, a plurality of conductive terminals disposed in the housing side by side along a longitudinal direction and a pressing member which is movable between an opened position and a closed position along an insertion direction of the FPC. A pair of board locks are provided on longwise ends of the housing. Each board lock has a latching portion for blocking the pressing member breaking away from the housing, a solder portion for soldering the connector to a printed circuit board and a retention portion for frictionally securing the board lock onto the housing. The pressing member has a tongue plate and a pair of latching arms extending along the tongue plate for latching with the latching portions of the board locks. When the FPC is assembled into the insertion cavity, the pressing member is shifted from opened position to the closed position. Meanwhile, the tongue plate urges the FPC to electrically connect with contact portions of the conductive terminals. That is, the FPC is held in the insertion cavity by the tongue plate and contact portions. However, this configuration of the electrical connector makes the sheet-like connection member easily departing away its proper position when the sheet-like connection member suffers from some unexpectable external forces during transporting or using or other applications.
Therefore, a new connector is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art connector.